<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's been a while,hasn't it? by Haru_chi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882468">It's been a while,hasn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_chi/pseuds/Haru_chi'>Haru_chi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Out of Body Experiences, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_chi/pseuds/Haru_chi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt alone.Even with his two best friends,he still felt lost. Lost in...what exactly? He can't even figure it out himself. But most importantly...</p><p>Who is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's been a while,hasn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first Fic I'm posting! For anyone wondering I am okay now,I feel a lot better after writing this. It's pretty short,but I hope it's good enough! And I'm not very good with tags,so if I forgot something please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt cold.</p><p>Why is it so cold? Isn't it suposed to be August? </p><p>Even so,he just sighed. He did nothing to try and warm up. No blanckets,no heater. Only him,leaning onto one of his bedroom walls. He slid down said wall in silence,trying not to disturb anyone,even if he was the only one there.He felt as his presence in the world made him bother everyone else,but today the feeling was way more extreme.He felt alone.Even with his two best friends,he still felt lost. Lost in...what exactly? He can't even figure it out himself. But most importantly...</p><p> </p><p>Who is he? </p><p>...</p><p>He took a deep breath.He's Kokichi Ouma..</p><p> </p><p>Where is he?</p><p>Another deep breath. In his bedroom..</p><p> </p><p>What is he doing?</p><p>A shaky breath was taken this time. Quietly crying,letting tears stream down his pale cheeks. He was crying,but did he only notice now? His eyes felt sore. What does he need to do to make these feeling go away? He felt terrible,guilt eating him up and making him want to curl up into himself and be smaller than a pebble. Kokichi doesn't know what is happeing nor what felt real anymore. It felt like there was a blur between his body and his mind and it makes him go crazy! He's been constantly checking every social app on his phone for about half an hour...with no luck. No one was on. No one was talking. It was quiet...<br/>
Maybe even too quiet. Why is it so quiet? There was always noise coming from somewere,so why exactly now is it that there is no sound? Is he living in a TV and it was put on mute? </p><p>He reached for his phone,putting a playlist on. There needed to be at least a little noise,shouldn't there? </p><p>It's been a while...It's been a long long while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>